General Idea/Fortune Wheel
The Fortune Wheel is an idea created by RemyMovies. '''It is a feature similar to HeadBalls and purchase packs. It is added in the AR4 Update. General description The fortune Wheel is located on the menu screen or on game modes character select. When clicking on the Fortune Wheel Icon, you have 5 different wheels to chose : * '''Common Wheel (blue) * Rare Wheel (green) * Legendary Wheel (orange) * Mythic Wheel (purple) * VIP Wheel (Diamond) Tickets To spin a fortune wheel, you need a ticket for each wheel. They have different costs. * Common Ticket : 5,000 points ( 1 free daily ) * Rare Ticket : 20,000 points * Legendary Ticket : 100,000 points * Mythic Ticket : 500,000 points * VIP Tickets : Check VIP Wheel section. Common Wheel (Blue) The Common Wheel is the cheapest wheel in the game. It has low rewards. High Chance Slots : * Cameroon * 1,000 to 5,000 points. * F Costumes * From 0 to 4 "X" slots = No rewards Low Chance Slots : * Nigeria * 10,000 points. * E Costumes * 1 Rare, Legendary And/Or Mythic slot. (Very Rare) Rare Wheel (Green) The Rare Wheel is the next wheel. You will not find any Common rewards. High Chance Slots : * Character from USA to UK. * 15,000 - 20,000 points * E and D Costumes. * A common ticket * 1 or 0 "X" Slot Low Chance Slots : * Character from Mexico to Poland. (Except Devil) * C Costumes * 20,000 - 30,000 points. * A Legendary or Mythic Slot (Very Rare) Legendary Wheel (Orange) The Legendary Wheel is the 3rd wheel. High Chance Slots : * Character from Mexico to Poland. (Except Devil) * D, C and B Costumes. * A Common or Rare ticket. * 100,000 or 150,000 Points. * No "X" Slots. Low Chance Slots : * A character from Poland to Z. * A Costumes * 200K, 300K, or 500K Points. * A Mythic Slot (Very Rare) Mythic Wheel (Purple) The Mythic wheel is the 4th wheel and last wheel that can be purchased with points. High Chance Slots : * A character from Z to Belgium. * A and S Costumes. * Common, Rare or Legendary Tickets. * No "X" Slots Low Chance Slots : * A character after Belgium (Except Mon-K, Madagascar and Boxing) * SS Costumes. * 1 or 2M Points !!! VIP Wheel (Diamond) The VIP Wheel is the last Wheel, and the only one that needs real money to be played with. Note : You can purchase 4 differents packs of tickets : * 3 Tickets : 1,99$ * 10 Tickets : 9.99$ * 20 Tickets : 15,99$ * 50 Tickets : 42,99$ Prizes : * Devil * Mon-K * from 3M to 20M points. * Tickets (20 C, 10 R, 5 L, and 3 M) * Packs (containing points, 5 random characters (starting from Turkey), tickets, and costumes.) (The packs are on 1/3 of the wheel). Trivia * A Wheel will never get slots from a cheaper wheel (Rare will never get common slots, ect...). * However, except VIP slots, you can find better slots in cheap wheels (Rare in common, Mythic in Rare, ect...) * Some rewards points amount might be inferior to the price of the ticket of the wheel (In Common and Rare), but keep in mind there are X slots that give nothing :P * A VIP slot will never figure in other wheels. * Madagascar and Boxing are the only characters that are not rewards of the wheel. = Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas Category:RemyMovies Category:Ideas Category:General Ideas Category:RemyMovies